Os amores do Faraó
by timeisrunningout
Summary: Yugi percebe que os seus amigos estão se distanciando e ele acabou até perdendo o seu próprio amor por Anzu(Téa) por isso.Ao pedir conselho para seu único amigo no momento(Yami)ele descobre que morrerá solitário,tudo por causa do passado de Yami.


**Title:** Os amores do Faraó  
**Category:****** Romance  
**Sub Category:****** Humor  
**Keywords:****** Yugi Mutou ; Yami Yugi ; Yu Gi Oh! ; Duel Monsters  
**Rating:****** PG (for safety)  
**Summary:****** Yugi Mutou, mesmo gostando muito de Yami, tem suas muitas dúvidas sobre ele. Um dia ele resolve que está na hora de descobrir, quando percebe que talvez não amasse Anzu(Téa) tanto quanto achava. Descobrir o passado de Yami o ajudará a descobrir quem seria o verdadeiro amor de sua vida. Afinal: a história se repete.  
**DISCLAIMER:** ****Yu Gi Oh! Duel Monsters and all related characters are © to its owner (I'm lazy and I won't put 'em all here :P)  
**Author notes:****** Esta é minha primeiríssima fanfic de YGO!Estou tão feliz!! -^^- Espero que goste e deixe um review dizendo o que você achou, certo? Estarei esperando! ^.~

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Eu estava sentado em minha carteira no colégio somente pensando. Mas eu não estava pensando muito na matéria, física. Por mais que eu gostasse da matéria e fosse muito bem nela, ela não me interessava no momento. Eu estava pensando em Anzu, e como eu gostava dela. Ela, óbviamente, me via somente como um bom amigo e eu sabia disso. Mas eu não me conformava, porque eu realmente gostava dela. É verdade que ela já estava namorando um outro cara qualquer (do qual até o nome recusei saber), mas talvez as coisas pudessem mudar um dia?

Somente sonhos. Anzu nunca poderia ter alguma coisa comigo, já que nem em padrão de beleza eu estou muito bem. Digo, não sou horroso, de verdade. Mas a minha altura já vale por umas quinhentas espinhas na testa. Eu era praticamente um anãozinho, e os meus colegas de classe faziam questão de me lembrar bem disso. Se não fosse por Jounouchi e Honda talvez eu fosse jogado na piscina do colégio todos os dias em vez de toda semana, quando os dois tinham treino à tarde e eu tinha que ir embora sozinho. Antes não era assim, Anzu ia embora comigo. Agora nem isso!

Se não fosse por Yami, eu _realmente_ me sentiria sozinho. Yami, além de minha outra personalidade, era um bom amigo que estava comigo o tempo todo me dando um apoio. Ele tinha ótimos conselhos para dar, sempre. Ele entendia tudo sobre todos os assuntos. Todos, menos amor.

"Yami, você tem mais de 5.000 anos, sabe sobre tudo e todos... mas não entende nada de amor." uma vez comentei, quando eu tive que escrever uma redação de romance.

"Que conversa de menininhas, Yugi." ele me respondeu, sem entusiasmo, me ignorando por completo. "Essa redação está lhe fazendo um mal tremendo."

Deixando meus pensamentos de lado, ouvi o sinal tocar e comecei a juntar minhas coisas para ir para casa. Se eu saísse dalí rápido, talvez _eles _não conseguissem me alcançar a me jogar na piscina essa semana. Saí correndo o mais rápido que pude, e quando vi já estava atravessando a rua do colégio em direção à loja de jogos. Quando vi que estava longe o suficiente, diminuí o passo até o ponto de só caminhar. Foi quando eu ouvi uma voz me chamando.

"Yugi!" Anzu me chamou e veio correndo até mim. "Por que a pressa?"

"Hmm... nada em especial." menti, balançando a cabeça.

"Ah, bem... eu só queria saber isso. É que a gente não anda se falando muito, parece. Especialmente agora, no terceiro ano. Fica meio complicado, né?" ela perguntou, puxando assunto.

"Aham." concordei, e começamos a andar juntos.

"Você parece distante, Yugi. Alguma coisa aconteceu?" ela perguntou, olhando para mim com uma expressão preocupada.

"Não, eu só ando um pouco cansado eu acho." eu disse. Por que quando eu olhava para Anzu eu não sentia nada?

Andamos em silêncio por um tempo, envergonhados um com o outro por algum motivo. Era como se uma hora eu amasse Anzu muito, e derrepente eu não gostasse mais tanto assim e ficasse envergonhado de pensar no assunto. Sim, era um motivo bem óbvio. Mas seria possível eu simplesmente não gostar mais dela tanto quando antes?

"Yugi, as coisas não estão mais sendo como antes, estão?" ela me perguntou derrepente.

"Claro que estão." eu disse, mentindo para mim e para ela. "Eu acho que é só o stress de começo de um novo ano!"

"Eu espero que sim, Yugi." Anzu terminou de falar e parou bruscamente. "Lembrei que tenho que passar num lugar antes de ir para casa, a gente se fala amanhã. Tchau Yugi!" ela disse, e saiu correndo na direção oposta a que eu ia.

Como que queria que nada tivesse mudado, mas tinha. E eu tinha voltado a estaca zero, antes ainda de conhecer meus três amigos.

***

Cheguei em casa naquela tarde sem vontade alguma de fazer tarefas do colégio. Tirei meu casaco e me deitei na cama, olhando para o teto. Tirei o Puzzle do meu pescoço e fiquei olhando para ele e o girando de um lado para o outro.

"Voltamos a estaca zero Yami?" eu perguntei em voz alta.

"Pelo jeito." ele respondeu com simplicidade, sua imagem quase transparente aparecendo ao meu lado, deitado na mesmíssima posição que eu, só que muito mais alto que eu, a altura certa. "Se entregou de vez, hein Yugi?"

"Eu não me entreguei." protestei. "Só..."

"Desistiu?" Yami completou a sentença para mim.

"Não era bem essa a palavra que eu queria mas... é." eu respondi com sinceridade. "Mas não é bem por isso que eu estou preocupado, Yami."

"Não vá me dizer que é por causa do seu amorzinho Tuxedo Mask, Serena." ele disse, rindo.

"Você anda assistindo demais televisão, Yami!" eu disse com uma expressão séria que se abriu num sorriso no fim.

"Que seja."

"Bem, mas eu diria que é por causa de amor, e nesse caso você não vai poder me ajudar." eu disse e fechei os olhos, deixando o Puzzle entre Yami e eu.

"O que? Acha que não ama mais a Anzu e não consegue encontrar um verdadeiro amor e se sente preso para o resto da eternidade num mundo vazio sem amor e o único que ficará ao seu lado é um tal Yami de cinco mil anos e talvez você acaba se tornando gay? É isso?" Yami perguntou, e eu dei um pulo de onde eu estava, Yami continuou deitado.

"Como é?" perguntei. "Como você sabe?"

"Hmmm..." ele só disse. Eu repeti a pergunta. "Você é previsível."

"Não sou! Bom... pode ser que sim, mas não sou burro. Yami, o que você sabe sobre esse assunto?!"

"Querido!" ele exclamou com sarcásticidade. "Você sou eu no presente, lembra?! A história se repete!!!" ele terminou. Então percebeu a besteira que fez e se bateu algumas vezes contra a parede.

"Ah! Então você viveu algumas das situações que eu vivo agora!!!! Pode me contar tudo, porque eu quero saber." eu disse, e me sentei novamente na cama com as pernas cruzadas 'indinho'.

"Eu não quero falar sobre o assunto, Yugi!" ele respondeu.

"Por favor! Não custa nada, e pode me ajudar." eu insisti. Yami suspirou e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Certo, mas eu vou ter que pular as partes obcenas demais para a sua idade!" ele disse, erguendo o dedo indicador para o alto.

"Obcenas?" eu perguntei corando. Ele não me respondeu e simplesmente começou a história.

_ "Quando eu ainda era conhecido como Faraó eu era...bem... o Faraó... um homem como sempre fui, lógico. Mas o fato é que naquele reino não existiam somente homens, haviam mulhereres. Mas, como sempre, haviam aquelas que se destacavam mais aos olhos dos homens. Ela era Adina, a filha mais velha de um homem muito rico da região. Ela era adorada por muitos com os seus cabelos morenos escuros e os olhos azuis. Todos eram apaixonados por ela. Mas ela era muito mais próxima a mim. Quero dizer... "próxima", entende? Agora pulando a parte obcena... nós gostávamos muito um do outro. Mas o pai dela a forçou a se casar com um outro homem. Mesmo assim continuamos íntimos._

_ E as coisas foram assim, até que comecei a ouvir rumores sobre ela ser íntima de MUITOS outros depois de mim. Ela foi ficando cada vez mais distante, até que eu me cansei percebendo que eu era só mais um entre muitos e resolvi dispensá-la. Pode soar um pouco mal mas era bem assim na época. _

_ Eu achei que nunca mais ia encontrar outra pessoa, até que eu conheci-a. A mulher mais maravilhosa e perfeita que eu já tinha visto. Ela era jovem e estava sempre nos cantos, e nunca foi um destaque da região. Talvez isso que tenha me encantado nela. Aquela beleza intocada e discreta... eu tinha me apaixonado por ela. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos claros e olhos castanhos mais belos que já vi até hoje. Ela se chamava Stella, e possuía o brilho de uma verdadeira estrela. Mas deixando a nostalgia de lado, nós nos conhecemos e acabamos nos tornando íntímos. Mas o problema era o irmão mais velho de Stella, que por acaso não era ninguém mais que a antiga encarnação de nosso conhecido, Seto Kaiba. Ele não gostava de nenhum homem que se aproximasse de sua amada irmã._

_ Um dia ele descobriu sobre nós, mesmo com tantos cuidados que tomamos. Ele brigou com ela e comigo, foi terrível. Ele a proibiu de se encontrar comigo, e ficamos distantes por quase 6 meses, quando finalmente chegou a notícia de que Stella tinha se suicidado na frente do irmão. Ele estava arrasado, mas somente eu e ele sabíamos de toda a história por trás daquilo, enquanto para os outros ela tinha se casado e ido para longe. Foi bem por isso que ele se rebelou e quis me matar. Não se tratava de poder, se tratava de sua irmã._

_ E o resto eu não me lembro de nada, realmente. Só lembro de estar dentro do Puzzle."_

Eu ouvi a história com atenção, e quando ele acabou eu deixei sair um leve suspiro.

"Então vamo recaptular:" eu disse. "Você quer dizer que eu tenho que incentivar o Mokuba a fazer uma mudança de sexo e me tornar 'intimo' dele?"

"Ah, não! Você tem que deixar ele com o sexo que está mesmo." Yami respondeu sarcásticamente. " O que eu quis dizer Yugi, é que você vai acabar achando alguém, mas não se anime muito porque vai acabar por algum motivo. Você está realmente destinado a ficar sozinho para sempre."

"Não é possível uma coisa dessas, Yami! Ninguém pode viver sozinho para sempre!" eu insisti, nervoso. Ele apontou para si mesmo e começou a desaparecer. "Volte aqui e me explique isso Yami!!!" eu gritei.

"Sou um duelista, não psicólogo, Yugi! Desculpe-me!" ele disse, e desapareceu por completo.

Peguei o Puzzle e tive quase vontade de jogá-lo contra a parede,mas me controlei. Yami era meu amigo, mas também me enfurecia pensar que eu teria que pagar por suas falhar amorosas no passado. Vesti meu casaco e saí correndo de casa para pensar um pouco.

***

Andei pelas ruas pensativo. Em minha cabeça Yami se desculpava e tentava esclarecer dizendo que não era bem daquela forma e tudo mais, mas eu sabia que era só a consiência dele pesando. Eu me sentei num banco de uma praça qualquer, e fiquei observando as pessoas passarem, enquanto a cidade era envolvida na escuridão da noite. Fiquei sentado lá por horas, até que muitas poucas pessoas começaram a passar na rua. A figura transparente de Yami apareceu ao meu lado, olhando para o céu.

"Yugi, me desculpe. Eu não queria te deprimir. Porque, de verdade, a minha história não é triste." ele disse.

"Neeem um pouco, Yami." eu respondi, olhando para o meu colo.

"Sério, não é. Porque as lembraças para mim já são suficientes. É bom eu sempre me lembrar de Stella e dos bons momentos que passamos juntos. E você vai pensar na Anzu e vai lembrar dos bons momentos também! Mas um homem não é feito somente das namoradas e esposas, hein?" ele me disse. Eu olhei para ele e sorri.

"Talvez você esteja certo Yami. Talvez ficar sozinho não seja tão ruim quando se tem os amigos junto!" eu disse, e olhei para o céu estrelado.

"Exato. Mas, sabe... você não é igual a mim. Você não será burro o suficiente para não lutar pela pessoa que você ama. Acho que você ainda tem salvação, Yugi." ele terminou, e desapareceu.

É, quem sabe eu tivesse salvação. Me levantei do banco e olhei em volta. Suspirei e comecei a andar para casa com a cabeça muito mais leve sobre os ombros. Se não era para ser Anzu, era para ser alguém. Quem seria eu não sabia, mas eu tinha certeza que ela estava em algum lugar, e eu ia encontrá-la qualquer dia desses.


End file.
